Twilight Saga : The New Beggining
by Ciel Rocha
Summary: Bella and Edward's new baby, Renesmee, already has a bf, Jacob, who will do anything to save her. When Renesmee gets kidnapped by the Voturi, Bella is the key to save her. But will Edward let Bella sacrifice herself? or will Jacob turn her over to them?


The New Beginning

(Twilight Saga Continued)

CHAPTER 1

" Are you still mad?"

Renesmee, leaning against the wall of her room, glared across the small space at Jacob.

" I'm not mad."

" Oh, yes you are." Jacob gestured accusingly at his imprinted half vampire mate, then

yelped as hot pain shot up his arm. Every part of him hurt from the thumping he'd taken

that afternoon when he dropped three floors through rotted wood on to a pile of scrap

metal. His fingers were all bruised but they were now yellow, there was a long cut down

his cheek which was almost gone and very thin. His clothes were covered in mud and his

hair hung down in lank, sweaty strips. All the injuries were fading but not fast.

" I am not," Renesmee said, though her teeth. " Just because you went after Charlie,

my grandfather, and pushed him off a cliff just for fun and for him to try something new

instead of sitting in front of his flat screen watching baseball and drinking beer. Giving

him a deathly cold! No, it doesn't make me----"

" Awww, come on! He's always drinking his stupid beer and sitting like a dumb maniac

in front of his flat screen and all he does is chase criminals around and catch them! He

needs to have fun and he was having a fun time dropping like a rock in to the water this

morning. Nothing bad if you... minus getting the cold, freezing, shivering, fainting and----"

Jake spat, annoyed.

Renesmee jabbed a finger toward him. " I just can't believe that you are still talking after falling 3 floors on to scrap metal! I would be delighted to push you down again but this time instead of falling 3 floors you would be dropping 6 in to a crowd of Vampires!"

Jake stared across the room at Renesmee blankly and froze, he couldn't believe she was already 14 years old. He had know her since she was born and he didn't recognize until

now how much she had grown in the past 14 years. Renesmee and Jake got in to a lot of

fights especially after Jake called her a ' Annoying Blood Sucking Leech and mandane'

although after, Bella Swan slapped him across the face and Edward Cullen gave him an

'evil glare' Renesmee still didn't think that was enough. Bella is getting more and more

protective about her daughter, Renesmee, it is crazy I don't know how everyone,

especially Edward takes it.

Finally Jake looked at Renesmee and apologized and gave her a sad puppy look that she always fell for. But apparently not this time, she turned around and said " Wait till I tell mom and dad about this, they will kill you. Especially mom."

" Yeah, especially Bella Swan. She's a lot cranky these days, don't you agree?" Jake said,

slowly gliding across the room towards Renesmee.

Then with quick long steps he was close enough to Renesmee to hold her tight against him

like he used to when she was a little baby vampire. Renesmee who was avoiding his eyes

kept her face straight and tried to push him away but she couldn't. She was once more

trapped in Jake's warm arms, and instead of pulling away she hugged herself tighter around

his body.

Jake's body shook, he was laughing, when Renesmee glared at him he simply said " You've grown a lot since the last time I hugged you. And I am really sorry about today, about Charlie, about everything, I should have listened to you, not argue and I shouldn't have call you a filthy blood sucking leech. Do you forgive mmm..." Then his lips were on hers, moving gently, like fire on ice their lips stung as they quickened the movements. After a long moment they were interrupted by Alice knocking on the door.

Alice, who was excited to go shopping with Renesmee and Bella knocked on the door harder. " Open Up! We have to go shopping for the 'Dance' tonight! And be sure the dog doesn't follow us because if he doesn't want to get hurt and if he want to be surprised he should go home and get ready for the dance too. Now come on!" Shouted Alice, who was impatient to go shopping. " Wait, let me change first! Just a minute!" Renesmee said, while running around in the room looking for her clothes.

" Come down after, Bella is here!"

After hearing that Jake rushed out of the room and hurried downstairs to greet Bella but suddenly he bumped in to something hard and cold.

CHAPTER 2

" Ouch! Watch where you... Oh hey. So um... Where is Bella?"

" She's downstairs. Don't bug her she's in a bad mood." Edward frowned.

" Why? Did you sneak off at night without her knowing with another... Owwww!" Whined Jacob.

" That's what you get when you say something like that to Edward. Where is Alice? I need to talk to her." I said, annoyed that Jake was still here after I told him that I didn't want him at the house when we came back. Alice, Alice, ALICE! Where was she, I needed to talk to her about the 'Dance' before she got too excited.

I ran down the hall towards Renesmee's room, I wanted to see her so much. There I found Alice rummaging through Renesmee's clothes and telling her what to wear. Renesmee who always listened to Alice, wore what she picked out.

" Renesmee!" I said, hugging her tight in my arms and noticed that she smelt like Jake, so now I know why Jake smelt more sweet then usual.

Alice who's expression was more excited then anyone pulled me off Renesmee.

"Get dressed! We can't be late to the dance and we still have to find a dress for each of us! Now c'mon!"

" Alice about that... I can't go shopping... I just found out that I need to take care of Charlie... He... Jacob pushed him off a cliff." I said my voice came out angrier and agonized then I expected. Trying not to hurt her feelings were harder then it seemed.

" I already took care of that he's registered in the hospital and Rose is taking care of him so let's go!"

" A-Alice, it's my dad... I can't leave him in the hospital like that... I should be there taking care of him... I-I-I'm sorry"

Alice now frowning mumbled something that I couldn't hear even with my 'Super Vampire Hearing'

" Fine. I'll go but we are going to visit him first. okay? Aw god... Edward!" I insisted and called Edward for help.

In seconds Edward's arm was around me as he gently pulled me close against him.

" So. What's wrong?... Did I miss anything interesting?" Edward laughed, nervously sensing the tension in the room.

" Yes! There is something wrong! A-And you need to drive me to the hospital while Alice and Renesmee is going to the shopping mall and you need to d-drop me off at the mall after. Okay? I know I-I'm asking you to d-do a lot but..." I mumbled, tripping over my word.

" Don't worry it's okay. I was getting bored anyways. Anything for you"

" So what exactly happened to Charlie?" I asked, walking down the stairs my tone full of bitter.

" Umm... Well it was an accident, you see Jake wanted him to try something new so... He took grandpa to the cliff and....

well it wasn't his fault..." Renesmee said, trying to explain what happened. Obviously she was trying to defend Jake,

the Big Bad Wolf. She wasn't as good at lying like Edward but she was defiantly better than me. Yeah, a lot better than me.

At the sight of the hospital I remember all the past... when I was still human, when James and Victoria came after me... it would be frightening if they came back... and the Volturi... At that moment I shudder and close my eyes and Edward looks at me worried.

" I'm okay." I say and that was the end of our conversation.

At the hospital we saw Charlie. He was still shocked to say anything that had happened. Under his eyes were the results

that he wasn't sleeping at all and he was pale faced. He looked like one of the Cullens, a vampire.

" Char-- Dad... how is it going? Are you getting enough sleep? Doesn't look like it to me. Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Are they feeding you? Are----" I said, firing the question.

" Bella... Edward... I'm fine Bella. I haven't slept for awhile but that's okay and I just have a little headache from all the cold water. But I'll be fine."

Chapter 3

We were walking out of the hospital holding hands.

" Psst! Edward! How can you take being stared at so much? Doesn't it bother you? Like everyone is staring at you and..."

" You are so abnormal Bella! Have you not noticed that?! And I don't think what surprises you, aren't I getting all the attention I should be getting?" Edward whispered sarcastically in my ear, with a crooked grin on his face.

"You are not answering my question! Will I get used to this staring thing? Will I never get used to it? What if---" I said, grimacing.

" You will get used to it my love, and you will learn to enjoy it," he paused and then grinned.

" Most guys here are wondering if you are a supermodel and I'm your body guard.. ahh.. they are wondering if they should come up to you and start a conversation, and most girls are wondering if they should be jealous or amazed by your beauty."

Then I looked at Edward and his face was scrunched up and I knew he was holding something back.

" What's wrong?" I asked, nervously.

" You always have to ask that don't you.." He dropped his head and that made him look as if her were hunting. " Well.. those low lives over there are.. thinking.. about stuff and I... Let's get out of here"

We walked out to the parking lot and got in his silver Volvo, his face too dark to compare to the light or even the darkness.

…...................................

We drove in silence and Edward was the one who broke it.

Edward leaned in to kiss me on the cheek while he was driving. I mean I trusted him when it came to driving but driving and leaning down not even looking where he's going made my stomach flip.

" Edward! Be careful! Hands on the steering wheel and look OUT!" I yelled, as he almost crashed into a car.

" Do you realize how beautiful you are? How amazing... how--"

" Edward, look where your going! And okay Edward, I m not that great." I cut him off.

" I agree with you. I don't think I would call you great but you are gorgeous," He said. " Why is it that I miss you already and just by the thought that you are not with me for a few hours. Why is it so painful to leave you only for a few hours? Why does it feel like it is the end of the world and everything is going to end...?"

" Edward!!!" I yelled again as the car almost ran over a lady crossing the street." Look where you are going! And nothing is going to end but everything might if you... we crash!" I trembled.

" It's alright," he said looking into my eyes giving me his crocked smile. " I'll jump with you out of the car and we be the lucky survivors. That would be interesting right?"

I sighed, trying to make Edward drive slowly was a hard thing but trying reason with him was another. I'm going to miss you too but you are not going to follow us okay?" I said, in voice that sounded too sever and sharp. " Alice is going to kill you if she senses you around."

Now his face was getting dark again but lightened up in seconds.

" Okay, my love. I will not follow but I will keep an eye out." Edward looked out the window and looked at the mall and laughed. " Wow, you should get in there fast. Alice is getting really mad, better go before she temps to rip your head off."

When he parked the car I jumped off right away.

" Edward I have to go. Okay? I love you." I said walking away.

" Wait!" He called.

Then he grabbed me in his arms and kissed me. I inhaled his sweet scent and kissed him back. His lips were now on my jaw line and went down to my neck.

" Edward. I have to go...mmm" I said breathless, too careless to look around to see everyone staring.

" A little more..." Edward whispered. As I refused to pull away.

After a while he let go laughing.

" You'd better go. I can hear Alice's thoughts again and they are... not pleasant. She's mad."

" Oh my gosh! I forgot! Ugh, could you pick me up when I call you? Like I don't think I would have a hard time catching a ride but.. You might get jealous and.." I said, running.

" Yeah, sure anything for you," he laughed " Have fun shopping with Alice and Renesmee."

I gave him one sour look and dashed into the mall.

Chapter 4

It was really easy to find Alice and Renesmee, just had to find the largest crowd there. This always happened when we went shopping.

" Alice, Alice!" I yelled across the large space, my voice bounced off walls of the mall and ringed like a chime.

" Oh, Bella! Over here! Your late!" Alice said, as I ran over to hug Renesmee.

" Sorry about that Alice, umm... who are these people?" I whisper.

" Oh, these are strangers who won't leave us alone." Alice fumed.

I stared at them, they were all boys about my age and they were staring at me.

" Whoa! This is my lucky day! Hey you! With the curly brown hair, with the blue shirt, I hear you guys are going to a party. Why not invite us?" He suggested. " I could be your date and I make a real good boyfriend. Huh? How 'bout it?"

" Umm... I-I really don't know if... you guys would fit in... I mean... your different..." I paused and looked at Alice for help, she just stood there with her lips twitching trying hard not to laugh. " Well, you see... I'm not the one who organized that party... and... I really d-don't know..."

" Then who is gorgeous?" He said, stepping closer to me. Then suddenly he looked shocked and took a step back. As he did, I gasped out loud as something dark appeared behind me.

" Edward!" I gasp. " Don't sneak up on me like that!"

" Sorry. Are these guys causing you trouble?" He said, his tone dark.

" We didn't mean any trouble dude! Chill! Who are you anyways!?" The guy in the front asked.

" Oh! Me? Well I'm Edward, I've lived just over a hundred years and I'm a vampire. Does that tell you who I am? I hope it does because I don't want to have to bite you." He responded, chuckling.

The guys backed off as Jake and Seth arrived.

" Nessi! Hello, can you hear me!" Jake yelled across the room. Of course everyone could hear him he was as loud as an elephant rampage.

" Shh! Shut your big harry mouth Jake! Just shut up! Why are you here anyways!?" Renesmee responded, embarrassed.

" Seth, Jake what are you guys doing here!" Alice growled, obviously pissed.

" Sorry Alice, Jacob here won't listen to me. Hey Edward, hey Bella." Seth whispered, ashamed.

" Hey Pixie, don't get all mad," Jacob laughed out loud. " I just couldn't stay away from Nessi that's all. Ya know, it's funny how it works, like if you ask Edward he feels the same way 'bout Bella MARIE Swan."

" Her name is Renesmee and do not call me Pixie or I will bite your head off!" Alice growled playfully.

The next few minutes Alice and Seth were laughing and Jake and Renesmee were already gone.

" Umm... Hey well I should go you know... it's getting close to the dance and..." Seth stumbled over his words.

" It's okay," Alice said with a sigh. " Renesmee and Jake are already gone and those two 'Love Birds' there are definitely wanting their own separate time without us so why don't you come with me. By the way Seth, the dance is two days away."

" Edward... Thanks for saving me back there. Gosh! Alice was giving me a hard time!"

Edward grinned, " Yeah I saw that."

With that we went to find a dark corner.

Chapter 5

" Jake! How do you like this one?" Renesmee said, modeling a tight purple dress. " Is it too tight? Would I be allowed to wear it? Would my mom let me?"

" That is perfect! B would be crazy to not let you wear that!" Jake said.

" B?"

" Yeah, Bella. Her name is way to long for me," He chuckled. " Just kidding, I just gave her a nick name that's all."

" Sure, sure, why not." Renesmee said. Then she saw the perfect dress.

" Jake I see one! I see one! It's perfect!" She said.

" Huh?"

" Wait here!" Renesmee said running to get the dress. The dress was incredible, it was red and white and had a bow in the waist line. The most perfect thing about the dress was that it had a little golden charm bracelet that had a dog on it.

After shopping Jake and Renesmee went to go eat dinner.

" Wow, this place is really good! I never knew this place. Thanks for bringing me here Jake that's really nice."

" Yeah. Whatever. Eat. The. Next. Thing. Is going to. Be better than this." Jake said chewing on his food. It reminded Renesmee of a dog eating bones and burst out laughing.

Soon they were finished eating. It seemed to take forever getting where they were heading. But Renesmee had no idea where they were going.

" Are we there yet? We've been driving forever." She said.

" We're here." Jake told her. " Open your eyes."

As soon as Renesmee opened her eyes she gasped at the sight. They were on top of the mountain which looked down at the whole Forks town and other towns nearby. It was absolutely stunning.

" Jake... I..." Before she finished the sentence Jake hungrily started kissing her. Kissing her! Jake has kissed her before but this was completely different. Surprised, Renesmee drew back.

" No!" Jacob shouted. " Oh Renesmee. I love you, I love you." Then after hearing that, Renesmee couldn't hold back the need for him. She drew closer and closer until their body was squished into a small space in the back of the car. Her hands were exploring his body and his hands were fumbling under her clothes, a sudden feel of satisfactory overwhelmed her as Jake pulled back to remove her top. Jake didn't stop kissing her even as he removed her top and her ice cold skin was visible. His lips moved down onto her neck, to the top of her shoulders. Where Jake pulled back in sudden motion.

" Jake?" Renesmee said nervously and out of breath.

" Just thinking of Edward when he finds out that we went this far. He's going to be seriously... uhh... acting like a dad." Jake said also out of breath.

" It's okay. Don't worry. He doesn't have to know. Right?"

Then with that they were back kissing each other. Jake hurried to remove his top then, he was right on her. Practically on her. As Jake moved down leaving sloppy kisses, Renesmee groaned and sighed in pleasure and inhaled Jake's scent. Jake slowly moved his hands down to the bottom Renesmee's skirt and back up. Renesmee also struggled to remove his jeans. Once they were off Renesmee kissed him again more powerfully as Jake reached towards her back to unhook her bra.

Chapter 6

" It's tonight! The dance! Aren't you excited Bella!?" Alice beamed.

" Ecstatic."

" Bella!" Alice said.

" Okay it's going to be a lot of fun!" Bella said through her teeth. " Have you seen Edward? I haven't seen him at all today."

" Oh there he is right over there talking to Jacob."

Outside things weren't going smoothly because Edward caught Jake thinking about what happened the other night.

" How could you! Jacob! She's only fifteen years old! Only! Are you out of your mind? Or are you just so careless!" Edward yelled, not caring if anyone heard him or not.

" What are you talking about? Yeah sure Renesmee is fifteen years old. What about it? What are you talking about Edward? Are you finally losing it with Bella?" Jake said trying to sound innocent as possible.

" Listen dog. You better listen because the next time this happens you will regret it. Oh I made a mistake. There is going to be no 'Next' time because there will be no next time. You will not see Renesmee until you finally learn how to behave like a 'Blood sucking leach' just like us. Till then you will not be allowed in this house to meet Renesmee!" Edward yelled, he had never been this angry before. Never in his life he was this angry and he never yelled, it was amazing how he got right into his father nature when he saw what they did in th car...

" Hey dad, hey Jake. What's going on?"

" Great timing Renesmee. I was just telling Jacob here not to see you again until he wants to behave like us. You are not to see him again, Renesmee... How could you disappoint me like this, when I gave you all my heart to trust you? You two are band from the dance and any activities after. Go to your room Renesmee." Edward said looking down in disgrace and disappointment. Renesmee glared horrified, how could he have seen us that night? I haven't ever thought of it. She was thinking over and over again. Jake was the answer to her question.

…....................................................................

Bella was in her room getting ready for the dance. Well, she wasn't getting ready. Alice was getting ready for her.

" Bella close your eyes. No open them! Okay now don't move I'm going to do you hair."

" Ow! Ouch! Alice, ow!" I whined as Edward came in the room.

" You ready?" He asked.

" Yeah I think so."

" You look beautiful Bella. Absolutely stunning." He said dazed.

" Thanks." I would have definitely blushed if I were still human.

" Let's go."

The dance was wonderful. Everyone who were invited came and the ball room Alice rented was full of people... Vampires and werewolves.

" Wow, it's beautiful. Alice did a really good job on the decorating." I whisper amazed.

" I won't call it beautiful with you standing here." Edward said, leaning into kiss me.

We dance for a long time talking about Renesmee and Jake but that ruined our mood. They were not here.

" Ah. I'm going to get Jacob. Bella you go get Renesmee get her ready and bring her here could you? I think I was too hard on them."

" Okay Edward. Your just doing your job as a parent. We'll get used to it." I said with a smile and left him to get Renesmee.

Chapter 7

I walked gracefully down the stoned path and saw to door wide open. Broken. As I run inside I call for Renesmee, when she doesn't answer I rush to her room. The sight of her room frightens me.

" Oh my gosh... Renesmee. Renesmee!" I call and silence answers me. Her room is trashed. The windows are broken, everything is upside down, her bed ripped open and blood and on the pillow a piece of paper written in blood stops me cold and I faint, shocked and frightened.

In the darkness all I see is the note:

Revenge is all we seek.

Your daughter is only the beginning.

It will get worse.

If you want to save her then you will do as I say.

Burn this note, tell no one of this note,

come. All we want is Bella Marie Swan.

We seek revenge and we will not wait, I you do not come

your daughter will be in danger like the rest of your family.

The only way to save them is to satisfy us.

We will want blood.

We are waiting, don't make us wait.

The Volturi, Victoria, James.

When I woke us the first thing I did was burn the note and the only thought was the determination to save Renesmee.

Chapter 8

I went as fast as I can to the dance and tried to find Edward but he was not back yet from going to find Jake. My heavy heart sank as I started to remember Renesmee's face and that brought me tears to my eyes, if I had any. I felt sick... My Renesmee with James, Victoria and... The Volturi. The people who I fear the most... Thinking that I fell to the floor. My head was spinning and in seconds other people's arms were around me. But I was too shocked and unconscious to notice them. I stared and stared and stared at the floor like I were trying to burn holes in them. My family, the Cullens, came rushing they had to see what was wrong and by the time I was conscious again the music was stopped and everyone was looking at me. Before Alice or Carlisle asked me questions I got up and ran out of the ball room to find Renesmee.

" Oooh" I gasped as I tripped and fell. I knew I was really careless to fall but right now I couldn't think of anything except Renesmee, my daughter. Suddenly two figures blocked me, I wanted to go right threw them but it was Edward and Jacob.

" Bella! What's wrong!" Edward asked right away after he saw my expression.

" Oh Edward, Edward, Edward! They have her! They have her!" I said my voice breaking. " Oh Edward!"

Edward's face was hard and it took Jake a little while to figure out what we were talking about.

Then with that I ran off but Edward was faster, he blocked my way again and hugged me.

" We are going to get her back okay? I promise." he whispered in his most soothing voice but it looked like he was having a hard time making himself believe that too. The party finished in a hurry. Carlisle tried to sooth me but it wasn't helping. Without looking I walked off and this time no one bothered to stop me.

" Oh Bella it's going to be okay." Alice said and I said nothing in return.

" Bella you can't stay like this forever, Jacob is having a hard time like you because he was imprinted with her right? Bella you have to sooth him."

Jacob... oh Jake... he would be feeling really bad right now.. I should go and talk to him.

" Alice.. I'm going to talk to Jake." I whispered feeling weak. Edward was outside talking with Jake and Alice was here talking with me but they all were feeling the loss... The loss of Renesmee. I walked outside to meet Jake and Edward is sitting there staring at the ground.

" Edward... Jake there is something you guys have to know about..." I said, nervously.

They both look up with a little bit of hope.

" When I went to go get Renesmee... I saw our cottage was trashed and inside... inside Renesmee's room... I found a note."

" What! Where is the note B? Where is it! Bella you have to tell me!" Jake said shaking me, big tears streaming from his eyes." Please Bella... I can't live without her."

" On the note, it said... that Renesmee was only the beginning... they wanted blood and all they wanted was..." I couldn't go on any longer, my throat was stuck, my mouth dry, and my face suddenly lost color.

" WHO DID THEY WANT BELLA! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! I WILL GIVE THEM ANYONE TO GET RENESMEE BACK! ANYONE! TELL ME BELLA!" Jake yelled.

After he said that I began to lose hope. He didn't care if it was anyone. If it was bringing Renesmee back he would do anything to get her back. But, now I wasn't so scared to say it any more because Jake had proved to me that Renesmee meant more than my life. I had thought so too but I wasn't sure what anyone thought so.

" In Renesmee's room I found a note and it said that this would all end if they had one person... they want revenge and they want..." I pause and then smiled. " Me."

Edward's head shot up and he moved to my side and Jake stared at me shocked.

" No! Bella you are not going to them. Promise me that!" Edward cried, while Jake still looked shocked to say anything.

" Edward... I... I have to save Renesmee. She's our future." I said now with a smile, I wasn't afraid any more. I had hope of saving Renesmee in my hands and I was willing to do it.

" NO!" he yelled so loud that everyone came outside to see what was going on.

" Edward? Are you okay?" Alice asked. While Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stared worried.

" No I am not okay Alice! I am far from okay. Bella is being outrageous and selfish! She's talking nonsense and she... she..." Edward said, stumbling.

" What is going on here? Bella?" Esme asked me.

" Well, Edward is freaking out because I know the only way to save Renesmee and I said I was going to do it." I said, not scared anymore.

" Bella..." Jacob started to say.

" No, Jake it's fine I am going to save her."

" What? How are we going to save her?" Rosalie asked, excited.

" Rose! No, this discussion has ended and we will find another way to save Renesmee! We will not give up Bella just don't do that." Edward said, tired.

" Edward! It's the only way to save her! I mean... unless we have war and take her back it's no use!" I yelled. While everyone stared, no one ever have seen me this mad before, even I didn't. " Edward you have to listen to me! This might be the only chance to save her! You haven't read the whole note! You don't know anything, so just do what I tell you to do!"

Edward stared, mad and confused while the other's including Jake had questioning masks on.

Moments passed and still not one person was talking. Then I let out a big sigh and went to give Edward a kiss.

" Oh Edward.. sorry I yelled. I... I just can't take all the intensity around here anymore."

With that Alice shooed everyone out of the little area to give us some privacy.

Back at the cottage we went to our room where everything looked as it did before. Edward was sitting on the bed thinking and I was going to get that sad mood of his to go away for a little while.

Chapter 9

In the washroom where the windows were crashed I got dressed in a lacy blue night gown. This gown was one of the outfits that Alice had bought for me. It was strapless and was sleek around the waist and cut off short at the bottom. Where lace became the dress. The last time I wore something like this was when we went to Esme Island last year. The Black one I wore was bold but this blue one was... lets just say out of limits.

When I walked in Edward didn't look up. He was looking down and deep in thought, I gave him a little-too-loud cough for him to look up.

" You like it?" I asked not shy anymore since I had a supermodel body and my unnatural two left legs. Edward's eyes seemed to pop out but then he looked over me and calmed himself.

" Wow... you look..."

" Amazing? Sexy? Hot? Umm... Dangerous?" I ask playfully as I sprang on him and knocked him over.

" All of those plus more." he managed to put that in while we were kissing. Now that I was a vampire he didn't hold back anything. He went right to his 'Super Dangerous mode' We kissed for a while and we were all tangled. My blue night gown had been naturally tore open and his shirt was on the ground next to all the other stuff. Then he stopped and pushed me back. I was confused and disappointed.

" Edward?"

" Wait." he said while pulling his shirt on. Then slowly moved into the kitchen. When he came back he looked more like himself.

" What?!" I said getting impatient.

" Bella... Thank you for that but... we really shouldn't be doing this... Renesmee is gone and.." I didn't give him the chance to finish. I didn't want to stop yet, not now. I started to kiss him again but he pulled away again.

" Bella. No."

Angry and mad I turned to face him and fell to the ground.

" Edward I can't do this anymore. I can't go on like this. You are always unhappy and sad. I am too but... Edward you have to understand me. We have to end this, now." I managed through my hoarse mouth. But nothing came, Edward didn't say anything he just stood there as if he didn't cared.

" Bella I was thinking the same thing. Renesmee has to come back... She means a lot to me even more than you." Edward smirked. As my ears tried not to understand what he had just said.

" Bella I have made up my mind. I don't want you anymore. Renesmee is better than you. Bella I don't want you in my life anymore. Do you get that? I never did and I never will."

With that he walked away and I sat there trying not to believe anything that he said but I knew it was all true and I knew tomorrow would be not the same as today.

I sat there shocked and bewildered. Sad and disappointed. I sat there with my mind blank. I couldn't even think, breath or talk. I never thought that Edward would say something like that. He would never... Thinking about what happened I started packing little pieces of objects I would remember my family by.

Chapter 10

" Bella! Where are you going? You can't go Bella!" Alice whined. " Please Bella... think of Edward!"

It took a while to absorb her words into my brain, when I finally understood I answered her with a thick throat.

" He doesn't care anymore."

" He does Bella. He loves you."

" Bella you have to stay. This is what they want." Carlisle said, thinking.

" Bella, think of the pain you are putting Ness—Renesmee and Edward through. We love you Bella." Esme who never begged, begged for the first time.

" No." I said walking off.

Without saying goodbye I ran off into the woods. With every step I was getting closer and closer to Renesmee and death. Then I sensed something behind me. Edward.

" Bella! Bella! What did I do wrong? Why are you doing this? Please. Bella stop, please... Don't go Bella," He yelled after me, running faster." Bella!"

I kept running the wind whipping into my face. Edward had hurt me and he didn't even know... he didn't remember anything. I wanted to stop but I knew it would hurt me more. What he said still roamed in my head..._ I don't want you anymore... Renesmee is more important to me and everyone... I never wanted you and never will... You are better off dead..._ All the words he had said cut me and slashed through my heart.

Suddenly Edward grabbed my shoulders and stopped me.

" Bella! What do you think you are doing?! You can't go there! Bella don't you care about me? Because I do and I don't want to lose you Bella... what did I do wrong?..."

" Nothing..." I said coldly. " You did nothing. Edward... I am doing what you told me to do. Edward! What else? Or are you going to stand there like you don't know what happened last night?"  
" Last night? I was with Jacob! Talking to him. Where else would I be then Bella? And what did I say? What did I tell you to do?" He said, confused.

" Edward! You told me that I meant nothing to you anymore and you never did and never will! You told me to go and save Renesmee and kill myself. You... you..." I finally broke down. I couldn't say anything anymore. It hurt too much to say anything like a dagger twisting its way into my heart.

" What!" Edward yelled shocked, drawing me closer until my head was against his chest.

" Bella, you know me... I wouldn't say anything like that in a million years... how could you even think it was me who said... do you not trust me?"

" Edward. I heard you saying it. If you think I am not telling the truth then tell me! Because, because.. because.."

Then that was it. Edward was kissing me. Fiercely, Like nothing else in the world mattered any more. I gave in, kissing him back as he opened my mouth with his. His cool tongue tracing my jaw and my lips. But as I remember the words he said I cringe back.

" I promise Bella. I never said anything like that. I love you, how can I prove more than this? Bella... it wasn't me.. it was but it wasn't... some vampires have the power to-"

Before he finished the sentence I dragged his face back onto mine and kissed him. Kissing him like I was trying to push all the sad feelings out and placing them with happy ones. After a while our body was one. We moved together on the bumpy land with twigs but we didn't care. I could hear our clothes ripping under our hands as more of our icy skin was visible.

We were rolling on the ground. Kissing, touching. Nothing could ever break us apart. Nothing. Almost like a day have passed from our love-making. The most wonderful thing was that we never got tired. My lips moving with Edwards, my hand pulled him closer while his hands were on my back, lingering downwards. We gasped and groaned and sighed in pleasure as we continued as if the world would end.  
" I believe you... I love you..." Was all that I could fit in between gaps or my lips.

After we lay there holding each other I buried my face into his chest and closed my eyes.

" Bella, we should go, the others are waiting for us." Edward spoke.

" Yeah we should... sorry about causing all the trouble..." I whispered into his chest, inhaling his sweet scent of perfume.

" It's okay Bella. It just counts that you didn't go all the way to find her... to kill yourself." Edward said, carefully as if I was going back and giving myself up to the Volturi, James and Victoria.

" BELLA!" Alice shouted while we jumped into the house through the window to get clothes.

" Shh! Alice be a little quiet." I said. Racing up the stairs.

" Bella did you ever think that I was going to be in pain? All of us? Especially... well... us! Don't ever to that again!" Alice said hugging me.

After I came down stairs I could tell Edward has told them the whole story with the fake Edward and... Whatever. They all welcomed me back and Esme had to talk to me about never giving her a heart attack like that. Emmett gave me a big bear hug and Jasper nodded at me. This was my family... Renesmee we had to find her, what ever it takes.

" Um.. I'm going to go talk to Jake, if that's okay." I asked.

" Yeah, sure... Be careful." Alice yelled, discussing our battle plan with each other.

I opened the door and walked outside. The air was different, somehow sweeter... Jake.

" Bella!" Jake yelled, from his face he was in a good mood.

" Jacob!" I responded immediately. We talked and discussed how this was going to happen, I told him that we were making up battle plans.

" Yeah we're making up battle planes too. I'll bring Seth and Leah over, since Sam doesn't trust me after last night." he said laughing.

" Why what happened? What happened with Sam and you?"

" Well you see... I sort of got pissed at that damn Sam and his pack so... I attacked his little base by bringing his girlfriend in and Quill's... I know I shouldn't have done that but that... Ow shit! Why did you do that for!?"

" I did that because that is your pack and Quill is your best friend! How could you do that!" I said also giggling because his Wolfy grin was back. With that we went to the Cullen's house to make up a plan to rescue Renesmee.

Chapter 11

" So I sneak Renesmee out with Emmett, and Jasper and Edward are going to block us. Carlisle are going to come with us and use his doctor skills and what's the females going to do? Sit around and paint nails?" Jake said, obviously impatient to go get Renesmee.

" No. I am going with you guys, no matter what!" I yell.

" Bella, this is what they want! Your not coming with us!" Edward argued.

" But..."

" No." And that was it for our conversation.

And all I could do was stare at the back of the heads of my family walking towards death.

"Bella, don't worry... they are coming back you know." Alice said startling me " I can see them, they are coming back."

" But they could get hurt! I should be the one out there fighting!" I said screeching. " I should be the one since I'm the one who caused this all! I should be-"

" Bella don't worry. You know they are strong. Don't you? Because I believe they are going to come back. They promised us." Esme said trying to calm me while I paced around the room.

If any of them came back with an injury or dead... It would be all my fault... All mine...

…....................................................................

At the battle nothing was too hard, except that there were hundreds... maybe thousands of vampires out there who were trying to kill us all.

" Carlisle! Look out!" Emmett said, blocking the young vampire's way. Emmett was clearly enjoying himself, while on the other hand Jasper was worried about Alice and how she was. Then he thought about their love life how she found him and how she offered him her hand.

Jacob impatient to get to Renesmee just went through the crowd, and in a while he was out of sight.

_' Seth! Seth be careful man! Where's Leah? I have to find Nessi. Come around the back and help me find her scent.'_

_' Umm. Jake, aren't vampires scent all the same?' _Seth said confused

_' No of course not! Nessi's scent is not the same! Hers is full of roses and candy and chicken... Ugh no! It's just that I haven't eaten in 3 days so yeah but hers is different!'_

Jake said his mouth hanging open from the thought.

Searching Seth and Jake went in different directions.

" _JAKE! JAKE! I found her! I found her!"_ Hearing that Jacob and Edward's bodies swarmed with a warm tingly feeling.

" _Where is she!? Where? Seth! Tell me!"_ Jake yelled in his head. Nessi, Nessi, Nessi... I'm coming for you.

Chapter 12

" Edward!" I said clinging to him. " Renesmee?"

" Not tonight... but we will get her back. I promise." he said, wincing. Then I noticed that he was leaning onto me and against the wall.

" Edward! What happened? Are you okay?" I said searching his leg for any cuts or... bites.

" Bella..." He said, but before he could finish the sentence he dropped to the floor.

" Edward! Edward! Edward!" I whispered... while the others were helping Edward get on his feet. But he kept dropping on the floor. Soon Carlisle was by his side examining his leg.

" Edward just needs a rest. He probably can't go to the battle tomorrow. But we know where Renesmee is kept so that's good. Don't worry Bella, he's going to be fine." Carlisle said.

Burring my face in my hands I said, " I'm a terrible person... it's all my fault! Oh, Edward! Edward..."

" Bella it's okay. You heard Carlisle. I am going to be fine. I promi-"

" Don't you dare say promise Edward! You say promise to everything! And you know what? You can't keep them all! I know you are going to say we have forever! But look! You can't promise all these stuff and not keep them. Edward... fine. Then if you want to promise something then promise this. Promise me that you won't get hurt the next time and bring Renesmee back to me with nobody getting hurt! Can you promise that?"

" I... Bella..." He said after a moment. " I don't think I can."

" Edward promise me! Promise that you will return to me with the others safely! Please..." I said, about to cry if I could. Why wasn't Edward promising me this? Was he that unsure? Why couldn't ask Alice? Why couldn't he ask her?

" Edward why can't you ask Alice and see how it will turn out? Can't you?"

" I already did. Bella," He winced. " it doesn't matter anymore. It is going to be fine. Don't worry Bella."

" Edward..." then I ran out.

I had to find Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice... Alice please where was she...

"Alice! Alice! Alice! Where are you!" I yelled, as I ran around the house.

" Hey Bella, what's up? You need me?"

" You have to tell me how the battle is going to end! Tell me... tell me that it's going to end well!" I shouted at her as she looked guilty and looked down.

" Bella. It's going to be fine." She said coldly.

" No! Alice tell me that... everyone is going to be fine! Please... tell me." I pleaded, getting dizzy.

" Bella." now everyone was gathering around, they all looked at me weird. Especially Emmett, if I had the strength to beat him up I would.

" Bella!" Alice yelled as I stood there, saying nothing.

" Carlisle I think Bella's in shock! I wonder why it hasn't ever happen to me before..."

" Bella can you hear me? Bella?" Carlisle asked, as I continued to say nothing.

" Haha that is awesome! Bella how do you do it? Like shocked? Oh my gosh! Wow Bella! You got to teach me!" Emmett exclaimed, while Rosalie smacked him across his shoulder.

" Bella, talk to me!" Alice shouted over all the noise. " Bella? Bella!"

I guess Edward was awake after all, he came down the stairs panting and wincing. I really had to blame myself for that.

" Bella! What's wrong with her? Carlisle?" Edward cried, both pain and worry sweeping past him.

" Edward you shouldn't be out of bed! Emmett help him back up the stairs!" Esme said, her calm voice starting to crack.

" Aw! Can't Jazz do it? Like I don't want to miss this!" Emmett whined.

" No what's wrong with her? Carlisle?" Edward exclaimed as he hobbled his way to me.

" I think she's in shock. But I'm guessing she would be fine since... Alice saw the future... but we can't be to sure. I'll check on her right away, but for now you have to rest your gimped up leg." Carlisle said, not quite listening to everyone.

" Hey brother! I have to carry you up the stairs! Isn't that something? Huh? This is what I have always thought of doing in the last century! I wonder what'd happen if I drop you down the stairs? Haha it would be funny... Hey brother! What? I'm just kidding." Emmett said as Esme gave him a dirty look. And Edward willingly let Emmett take his weight as he cried out because of the pain.

I was thinking of Renesmee. I was thinking of what Alice and Edward had said. It was all entering me. It took me a minute to comprehend all that was said. When I finally got it I froze. I couldn't move or talk. I figured out what it had meant. Why Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Jake didn't want me there. Alice had seen a vision of me. Going to give myself off to the Volturi, Victoria and James. They had already seen but they hadn't told me... did they not trust me? After I got the answer I couldn't help but think of more questions to be asked.

Then I finally got the whole answer. I was the only key, to stop this war...

Chapter 13

I stood there dumbstruck while everyone was busy attending to Edward. No one dared to look at me in my eyes. No one. The only thing I could do was walk off and do what my destiny had planned out. I would have to face everything at the end. Why let it wait?

" Bella?" Alice asked cautiously.

" Mhm..."

" She replied back! She's talking again! I think she's back! Carlisle!" Alice shouted across the room to get Carlisle's attention.

" She's talking? Oh wow! This is way cooler than Planet 61!" Emmett exclaimed, while again Rosalie hit him across his face this time.

" Alice," I said loud enough to get everyone's attention. " why didn't you tell me that you saw the future?"

Now everyone in the room looked uncomfortable and I didn't wait for an answer.

" Why didn't you tell me that my decision was already made? That my future was already planned out for me? That in the end I would have to die? And why wait and cause dead and injuries?" I asked not leaving any time for her to talk or anyone else.

" Bella... I don't know... it's just that it isn't important." Alice said.

" Alice, why do you have to lie? Why can't you just tell me that I am already going to die and that I am the key? The key to solve everything? You don't think it's important? Well it's the matter of life and death!" I shouted letting all my anger do the talking for me.

" Bella..." Alice tried again.

" No you know what? Just screw this. Forget it. I will do what's in the future for me... I'm not afraid Alice. I will do what the future has planned out in front of me. I will do it." With that I walked out of the room full of surprised vampires and people who were trying to stop me from going.

Nothing was going to touch me. Nothing. I wanted happiness to roam the house again with Renesmee and Jake... Jake where was he? He never came back from the battle... Jake!  
" Carlisle... where's Jake?" I asked, stopping short.

" Jake... Didn't he come back? Emmett did you see Jake?" Carlisle asked Emmett not being sure at all.

" Nope not seen the dog since the battle. Wonder how he's doing." Emmett chuckled not sensing the tension in the room.

" Maybe he went home." Alice suggested, handing me her cell.

Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... why was he not picking up? It wasn't like Jake not picking up the phone. After that his voice mail came up.

" _Ha! You got the wrong number pal. Hang up! Come on! Oh sorry if this is Bella or Renesmee than call back like now because then I might pick up... haha just kidding I will pick up. Gee, girls... well I don't think I can call them girls... you get it!? Ha!"_

I dialed the number again and this time his phone was shut off.

" No dang it!" I yelled throwing the phone on the ground, where Alice picked it up and polished it with her silk shirt.

" Not picking up... shutting off the phone that's not Jake... Maybe he's still where the Volturi are!"

….................................................................................................................................................

" Nessi!? You there?" Jake yelled across the room. " Renesmee! Can you hear me?"

Jake searched the room three times and now moved on to the next one.

" Are you there Nessi? Hello?" He yelled again.

" So you think you can find Renesmee? Well you can't... so better go." a husky voiced man said responding for Renesmee.

" Who!?" Jake swirled around to see Caius standing by the door smirking at him.

" You'd better go dog. Or I would love to try some shape shifters blood," he started to laugh.

" No wait on the second thought... hmm... lets see... no you are going to stay with us and be our guest for the evening... It would be a perfect time to see Renesmee die."

" Don't touch her!" Jake yelled growling.

" Haha. Guards, bring this young fellow to our little room where we keep the pest." Caius said, while Jake ran towards him and flung himself at Caius.

….................................................................................................................................................

" Be careful... Don't get hurt." Esme said to Carlisle with wide eyes.

" I will." Carlisle and Esme lip locked, it was quick but it was passionate.

Emmett and Rosalie... the way they looked in each other's eyes told everything.

Alice and Jasper gave one another a hug that lasted forever and Edward kept saying it would be okay to me. Then they left, without us into the deathly battle.

" Bella!" something yelled from beside the door.

" Who's there?" I said nervously, while Alice, Rose and Esme were around me in a second.

" It's me Jacob. Now put your guard down! I just need a pair of pants!"

" Jacob!" I said running down the hall. " Jake!" I ran outside and I dove into the bushes where Jacob was hiding and landed on top of him.

" Jake," I said hugging him. " Don't ever run away like that ever again!"

" Umm... B... I'm sort of... uhh.. naked..." Jake said blushing.

" Oh," I said startled. " Oh! Sorry Jake. Here take this." I handed him my jacket.

" Thanks. Well I want to.. uhh... show you something. Can you come with me?" Jake said not looking in my eyes.

" Oh well I don't think I can, Edward told me not to. But okay we could go I guess." I said, wondering what he was going to show me. And left with Jake holding my hands.

" Here," Jake said finally after we got to a tree house. " This is what I wanted to show you."

" This? Uhh... it's nice Jake but what is it?" I asked, confused.

" Well this is where we first met remember? Where we used to play sand castle and all that crap." He said laughing.

" Oh this? Are you sure this is the right place? Well... it's very nice. Thanks for bringing me here Jake. I will always remember you bringing me here. It's different but... it's special." I said clinging to Jake's shoulder playfully.

" B!" he said grinning. " Rawr! I'm coming to get you!"

" Hahaha!" I started laughing and also started to run because Jacob was chasing me again like we were little. Finally, when we stopped running, we clasped onto the ground into the sand.

" Jake?" I asked. " Do you think Renesmee is okay?"

When Jake didn't answer I turned around and stared into his eyes.

" Jake are you alright?"

" No... Bella... I'm sorry... what ever happens. I want you to understand, that I didn't want you to... get hurt. I'm really sorry.." Jake whispered.

" Jake?" I asked confused.

" Bravo, bravo. Thank you Jacob for your excellent acting skills. I would love to see that again but, well we don't have time do we?" Caius and Aro said together.

" Jake.." I said shocked. " how could you.."

Jake again never replied but before he could the whole entire guard was around me, binding me with a thick layer of chain and rope.

" Our bet, you still remember don't you?" Jake whispered.

" Oh very well. Give the dog that pest." Aro said. Then I realized that Renesmee was standing in a cage of steel and silver blind folded and I could tell that she couldn't hear or see anything.

Handing Jacob Renesmee, Aro said. " Thank you my dear friend. For bringing her for us. I hope you could come and join us. But I have a feeling you don't want to. So good-bye my friend." then with that Aro was gone and so was the others including Caius. And I realized that I was up in the air... moving fast. Really fast.

Chapter 14

" Hey, we have some good news! Jacob found Renesmee and he's bringing her back to the house... uh where is Bella?" Edward asked.

" She went with Jacob before we knew about it and I thought she'd be with him." Rosalie answered for him.

" What? But Jake wasn't with us until a little bit before and Bella wasn't with him! How could you let her go like this!? You know her! She could be anywhere!" Edward yelled. Jake mean while entering the room looked up guiltily at Edward with Renesmee in his arms.

" Jacob! Where is Bella? Did you see her?" Edward asked ignoring Renesmee while Esme and Rose ran to make sure she was okay.

" Bella's not with me, but she was with me a second ago..." Jacob said answering Edward's question. But Jacob knew that in any moment that Edward was going to find about Bella and he was going to explode in seconds now.

" Jacob! What the hell did you do! You ignorant, selfish, stupid mutt! You! How could you!" Edward exploded as Jacob thought.

" What..." Jacob started talking, and now everyone except for Carlisle who was examining Renesmee was looking at Edward.

" Jacob! You," Edward shouted running towards Jacob. Everyone moved to block his way but Edward just kept going, getting closer and closer to Jake.

" Get off me! Ow! Don't- Ahh! Ow! Edwardo! Stop! ah- ouch!" Jake yelled but refused to push Edward back.

" Edward! Get off of Jacob! Get off of him! Edward! Don't you dare bite him!" Esme yelled while Rosalie echoed her. Finally when Edward settled down if you call it that... he yelled at Jacob.

" Jacob! You traded off Bella to save your life and Renesmee's? Are you kidding me? Are you out of your mind? Bella trusted you, you foolish abundance minded mutt! How-" Edward was cut off in the middle of the sentence when Alice spoke... Nearly screamed.

" Ahhh! What do you mean he traded Bella?!"

" What the hell! Jake you are such a... ugh! How could you? They wanted Bella they weren't going to hurt you or Renesmee! Now you have done it! Now they are going to hurt and kill her! I'll... if she dies... I'm going to kill you!" Edward yelled out of control.

" What are you talking about Edward? What happened to Bella? Where is she?" Alice asked worried that she couldn't see the future.

" Edward! Why can't I see the future!? Tell me what's wrong with me?" Alice yelled, surprised.

" The Volturi knows their ways around this and you know that Victoria does too... We have to get her back... Carlisle make up a plan to get her back and Emmett and I will escort Jacob out." Edward said giving orders.

" Edward I need to take care of Renesmee. Jasper would be better." Carlisle said, glancing in Renesmee's direction.

" Never mind her! Bella is the problem right now! Carlisle... I need Bella! I told you without her my life is a moonless night and if she dies... It feels like I am already dead! We have to get her back!" Edward said than with much difficulty he calmed down. " Sorry. It's just that it's really frustrating. Jasper can make up the plan. In the mean while I will 'escort' this mutt out."

" Edward!" Esme, who have been waiting patiently said as Edward walked out. Edward gave one pained glance at his family and headed out.

" Ow! Don't! Ow don't touch me! Shit Edward! Ow! Emmett! You blood sucking leech! Sorry didn't mean--- Ow you! Don't!" Jacob yelled.

" Shut the hell up!" Emmett yelled. " Oh Bella, oh my poor little sister who could go into shock and is weird in some ways... I miss her and it's because of you so before I skin you into a decoration you better shut up."

Emmett was clearing enjoying himself while Edward on the other hand was angry at himself for leaving Bella alone while he should have stayed like Bella told him to. _Regret..._

Chapter 15

Running... oh yeah I've been tricked by Jacob, that stupid... He did mean it when he said that he would give anything to get Renesmee... Edward, what would it be like for him now? Did he find out that I have been taken by the Volturi? Was all of them safe? I couldn't think... maybe it was a dream... But I don't dream.. snap out of it Bella... Snap out of it!... I'm going to die...

" Let me go!" I yelled out loud but my voice was lost in the whispering of the forest.

"ugh! You! Get your hands off me!" my voice didn't travel at all this time because of the angry wind trusting on my face.


End file.
